The Perils of Delivering a Seminar
by gawilliams
Summary: Sequel to The Pitfalls of Public Speaking.  Booth gets his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

_After the incredible response to original story. on the basis of further thought and a suggestion from a good friend I decided to make this a separate story as opposed to tacking on another chapter to the original. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**_BOOTH'S POV_**

Seeley Booth let himself into the lecture hall where Bones was one of three forensic specialists conducting a seminar to a rather large, but select, group of graduate students on modern techniques and practices. Her part of the seminar was hands down brilliant, and he should know. She'd subjected him to listening to her opening statement and run through of the two hour slideshow five times in the last week. Talk about boring, but he didn't dare let that bit of info out to her or he'd be a dead man.

Today, though was going to be anything but boring. He was going to no doubt be punished severely for this, but he had to get his own back after what she I'd to him two weeks before. Talk about near fatal heart failure! Copying that scene from _Police Academy_! At the **_Hoover Building_** no less!

Now don't get him wrong. She'd proven that she can give the most incredible blow job in the world that morning, and he sure as Hell wasn't going to complain about the non-stop sex marathon that she'd engaged him in since then. What a way to begin a genuine honest to God relationship! But payback must be dealt out. His job had been in serious jeopardy if they had been caught that first morning. He couldn't let that one pass without some form of consequence. And now he had it. Reaching into his pocket he fingered a small control device and smiled. He just had to wait for the right moment.

**_BONES'S POV_**

Bones couldn't believe it when she saw Booth come into the auditorium and take a seat in the back row. With the exception of the day they first met, and the lecture she gave when they were both in London, he had never attended one of her lectures. Something was up, but she couldn't figure it out. But she would.

Oh, she was pleased he was here. Of that there could never be any doubt. Just his presence was always enough to brighten her day, even days that were already going well like this one. And she couldn't forget the spectacular oral wake up activity he'd graced her with that morning.

Who would have ever thought that Seeley Booth, the love of her life, would be such an accomplished master at cunnilingus? She'd fantasizes about him going down on her for years, but two weeks ago, the evening of the day she'd shocked him so much by giving him a public blow job under the podium, he'd spent almost an entire hour giving her the most explosive orgasms through the demonstration of his oral prowess. Despite her love of being the recipient of oral pleasure, she had long subscribed to the point of view that no one but another woman could be that good at going down on a woman. The woman she'd been with in her sex life had amply proven it. Not that the men she'd been with before Booth had been deficient in the skill, but they weren't as good as another woman. Booth, though? He obliterated her previously held view on the subject.

The only thing that she was worried about, and she was kicking herself for having revealed it to him, was what he was going to do with some sensitive information she'd divulged the day before. They'd been having one last run through on her presentation, which she followed up with a couple of rounds of passionate sex, and he'd asked her if she ever got bored at these events. Being honest she'd admitted to it, but to led him that she had a sure fire system to keep from not enjoying them nonetheless. After plying her with some serious promises of oral payment of her favorite variety, she'd told I'm that at these events she wore a remotely controlled clitoral stimulator, which had a wing like apparatus that lay across her labia giving more stimulation. Any time she felt bored she would simply tap the control she had in her pocket and let the lowest setting send enjoyable pulses of pleasure through her. Not enough to cause an incident, or even come close to orgasm, but enough to make any situation enjoyable. He'd been fascinated and taken real delight in watching her put on the device as she got dressed that morning.

And now he was here. She narrowed her eyes in concentration as she tried to figure out what he was up to.

**_BOOTH'S POV_**

Booth knew that she knew he was here. He'd seen the initial look of surprised delight in her features when she'd noticed him, and a bare moment later her lightening fast mind had began to try and figure out what he was doing here. That was his Bones. Always wanting to know everything.

He'd been given a gift beyond compare the night before when she'd answered his question about what she did when she got bored at these things. He'd always wondered considering she was so much above any of the other mucky mucks. He almost had a stroke when she told him, and therein began the germination of his loan which he was about to put into action. Reaching into his pocket he for the slender remote control of the clitoral stimulator he'd watched her put on that morning. He smiled widely as he recalled picking her pocket as he gave her a good bye kiss that almost had her swooning. Yep. Seeley Booth sure knew how to to treat the ladies to some serious lip action. Now he just had to wait for the right moment.

He flicked his eyes to the stage again and saw that Bones was about to start. Grinning, he pulled out the remote and waited for his moment. The second the list went dark and then screen turned on for then slide presentation he pressed the on button for the lowest setting. The slight, startled jolt he saw in Bones was a truly beautiful sight.

**_BONES' POV_**

_That bastard!_ Bones thought to herself with some real venom as the sudden jolt from the clitoral stimulator hit her, sending a very pleasurable wave of sensations coursing through her. She continued talking as she blindly reached into her pocket to discover that the remote was missing.

She schooled her features carefully, and kept her biddy language neutral as she continued to discuss the slides now on the screen. Looking out into the audience she saw him, despite the darkened auditorium, and wanted so much to slap that smug smile off of his face. Just as she was getting used to the sensations of the stimulator it shut off. She bit back a groan. Damn him! You don't just give someone some limited pleasure and then cut them off!

**_BOOTH'S POV_**

This was fun! Booth enjoyed the sight of Bones wriggling in her seat ever so slightly. As someone who knew her so well it was obvious, but he knew that no one else was noticing anything wrong. He was sure that if there was no one who could see, the glare she would be giving him would have the most cold hearted killer running from the room screaming in terror. No doubt he would be paying for this big time, but it would be worth it.

He paid attention for about ten more minutes, noticing the slight edge in her voice. Was that boredom he detected? No, but his wicked mind allowed him to think otherwise. Shifting the setting of the stimulator up a couple of speeds, he pressed the on button and while she didn't jump up, scream, or give any outward signs of anything being wrong, he could tell she'd definitely noticed a difference.

**_BONES' POV_**

She was going to kill him. There's no other punishment worthy of his transgression. She was trying to give an important lecture and he was playing with a damn sex toy! She was feeling the familiar warmth deep inside as well as that tightening coil of pressure indicating that a very explosive orgasm was on the way unless she could control her body a bit better.

_Oh my God!_ She suddenly thought to herself. He was alternating speeds randomly! She felt the changing speeds moving up and down the range that the stimulator allowed. She was hard pressed not to groan out loud, which would let everyone know that she was receiving some sort of sexual stimuli. With a determined look out in his direction, she swore to herself that she would not let him win. She stubbornly continued on with her lecture.

**_BOOTH'S POV_**

She did it. He was in shock, but she did it. She had lasted then entire two hours of the presentation with him fiddling with the remote for the stimulator. He was dead certain that she'd had**_ one_** small orgasm, and _possibly_ a **_second_** one, thought he couldn't be sure of that one.

When she'd completed the two hours of the presentation he'd shut the thing off and slipped out of the auditorium. There was no way he was going to be brave like she was and stick it out to face the music. Granted she hadn't had much of a choice, but he was no fool. He liked his body parts right where they were, thank you very much.

He got to his office and diligently worked on paperwork for the next hour or so. He was so engrossed that he almost jumped out of his skin as the glass door to his office slammed shut and a loud shout broke his concentration.

**_BONES' POV_**

Bones was ready to kill him when she finally got to his office. She'd been so worked up from all the stimulation that she'd had to spend some time in the bathroom taking care of her own needs once the seminar ended. Now she was going to let him know just what he had unleashed.

"You bastard!" she said very loudly. The very startled reaction satisfied her more animalistic impulses only slightly.

"Hey, Bones. How was the conference?" was the only thing he asked.

"Hand it over," she demanded fiercely, holding her hand out, palm up, when she got to his desk. She loved how he leaned back in fear wen she glowered at him.

"Not enough orgasms?" he asked rather cheekily.

Bones' eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "I won't even dignify that with a response, Booth," she told him as she snatched the remote from his hand. She leaned over and gave him a wicked grin. "Be very afraid, Booth," she said in a husky tone. "Very, very afraid."

With that she walked out of his office, noticing that Booth was looking a bit nervous. Good. He could spend all afternoon wondering what she had planned for him.

**_BOOTH'S POV_**

Booth was left looking after her retreating form, nervous as Hell about that last statement. He began to wonder if maybe he went just a little **_too_** far.

_A/N: Well? Another chapter or two? I hope you all enjoyed this one. Gregg._


	2. Chapter 2

_Acceding to the requests for another chapter, I am penning this one, and two more. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**_BOOTH'S POV_**

Booth was a tad nervous as he approached the door to Bones' apartment that evening about 7 o'clock. He'd spent most of the afternoon clearing his desk of paperwork, but at the same time wondering if perhaps he should be worried about Bones' warning. To that end he had worked out what he thought was a pretty good line of defense.

First, she got two full hours of pleasure due to his efforts. What did he get? A measly fifteen minutes of pleasure mixed with sheer terror at the possibility, nay, the **_probability_**, of being caught. Now that didn't mean she hadn't rocked his world with her technique at giving a blow job. Oh, no. She was totally awesome, and that night the sex, their first time together, no less, was a completely mind blowing experience. But still. Fifteen minutes compared to two hours? He felt somewhat cheated, if truth be told.

Second, she got what he was now sure were two orgasms out of the ordeal. He got only one. Mind blowing and a _make you want to drop_ orgasm, but, still, only one. Now is that fair? Not in Seeley Booth's humble estimation.

Third, and probably **_most_** important, Bones knew too damn much about how to maim or injure a person, so he had to ask why should anyone be injured and ruin the non-stop sex fest that had been happening for two weeks now when in the end they each got pleasure out of the activities in question. Junior and the Boys were sending up their **_enthusiastic_** agreement with that line of reasoning.

Knowing that he needed to suck it up and face the music he knocked on her door. When it opened, after he noticed someone looking through the peephole (which he mentally noted with satisfaction), he almost had a heart attack.

**_BONES' POV_**

Bones had to hide her amusement at the shocked look on Booth's face when she opened the door. She'd spent all afternoon trying to come up with the perfect punishment for Booth. When she was luxuriating in her bathtub it came to her. Hence, she answered the door totally nude. A wide smile on her face greeted Booth's expression.

"Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes," she told him as she turned and began walking to the kitchen. "If you'd like to help, you can set the table. Otherwise see what's on television."

"Uh, Bones," she heard him manage to stammer out.

She turned and talked to him face to face. "Problem, Booth?" she asked innocently.

"Uh, aren't you a little, uh, underdressed, Bones?" he asked her.

She was very amused by the small blush across his face, and the slightly higher pitch to his voice. Even now that they were in a sexual relationship, and alone in her apartment, he could get flustered about sex, or talk about sex related subjects.

"No, I just felt like spending the evening in the nude," she told him, a smirk on her face as she told him. She could see it was already getting to him by the delicious looking bulge that was forming in his pants. She held up her hand when she saw a lusty look cross his face and he moved towards her. "No touching, Booth," she warned him. "You're on restriction tonight."

**_BOOTH'S POV_**

Booth's jaw about hit the floor. What the Hell? Restriction? No way!

"Restriction?" he asked, trying to keep his voice neutral and without the horrified squeak that was threatening to break loose. Two weeks of unbelievable consummating bliss with Bones had made him a sex addict, he was sure (as if he wasn't one already like **_any_** sane, rational guy, and his priest calling him a pervert **_every_** confession was added proof of that), so even light touching being made a no no was pure torture.

"Yes," she told him as she made her way back to the kitchen, a sexy sway to her naked hips. "After that little stunt this morning, I've decided that an exercise in self control is called for. Therefore I will be nude all evening and all night, and you may not touch me until I wake up tomorrow morning."

Booth wasn't sure he was hearing her right. Tomorrow morning? Junior was screaming at him in pure fury, blaming him for this nightmare, and the Boys were echoing the sentiments.

"No touching **_at all_**?" he asked, thinking maybe he was hallucinating.

"None whatsoever, though I can touch you if I want," she told him.

Booth thought he had to be hearing things. He couldn't touch her, but she could touch him?

"Well, I guess your couch is more comfortable to sleep on than my own," he said as he looked over at the couch in question. His back was screaming at him to fight this horrid state of affairs. He shushed it when he reminded said back that if it came down to a choice between a sore back or the utter destruction of Junior and the Boys, then he would be spending the night on the couch.

"You won't be sleeping on the couch," she told him. "But there will be no touching in bed, either, until morning."

**_BONES'S POV_**

Bones sat down once she had placed the casserole dish full of her mac 'n' cheese, which Booth loved so much, on the table, along with the side dishes. For the last ten minutes since she had told Booth that there would also be no touching in bed, she'd been enjoying his imitation of a gold fish out of water look as he tried to come up with something to say. He didn't even say a word of protest when she dished his plate with a healthy portion of steamed vegetables along with his favorite meal. She was fairly certain that he must be thoroughly stupefied. Only that would explain his eating all of the vegetables before moving on to the main dish. He never ate more than a token bite or two of vegetables when she cooked.

"No touching even in bed?" he finally asked.

Bones smiled. She'd been expecting him to ask that very question once he regained the ability to speak. She also took note of his eyes being focused on her breasts while he was saying that.

"Not until tomorrow morning," she reminded him of her judgment.

"But you're going to be naked until then, and can touch me all you want?" he asked incredulously.

Bones waited to see if he caught the interesting side element of her pronouncement. It didn't take long. He was very intelligent, she reminded herself.

"Well, I guess I **_could_** live with a hand job or two," he said finally.

That was the opening she was waiting for.

"Not so fast, Booth," she held upper hand, making the movement just enough so her breasts moved ever so tantalizingly. The darkening lust in his eyes served to arouse her even more than she already was. "I forgot to mention that you also get no orgasms until you're off restriction tomorrow morning."

She grinned widely as she heard him mutter "_But I'll _**die**_ if I don't get some before tomorrow_," in a humorously whiny voice.

_A/N: There's the set up for the punishment. I hope that you all enjoyed this short bridging style chapter. Next up, the evening and what happens to Booth before bed. Gregg._


End file.
